A Crushin' Year
by iluvrupertgrint
Summary: Ron denies that he will ever like a girl until he meets her.
1. Sirius's Letter

A cool breeze swept through Ron's scarlet red hair as he looked out the train window. In the distance, Ron sees a tiny owl flying toward him. The little owl flew into the window and landed right on Ron's arm.  
  
"Hey Pig, what do you have for me today?" said Ron happily to see his owl. The owl dropped the letter onto Ron's lap and flew out the train window. Ron picked up the letter and opened it.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Hey! How are you doing? Is Harry and Hermione ok? I see Pigwideon is fine. An owl is much better than a rat, if you know what I mean. Well, I best be off, say hi to Harry and Hermione for me. Take Care, Sirius  
  
P.S. When I was 15, I got my first kiss, you better be prepared, just in case.  
  
Ron gave this disgusted look.  
  
"I'm never going to like a girl," Ron said in disgust.  
  
"Fleur," coughed Hermione.  
  
" I did not like Fleur!" Ron's cheeks turned bright red. "She's a veela, every guy likes her!"  
  
"We didn't even get there and you're fighting already," Harry said loudly to hear over there arguing.  
  
As the train went to a stop, the three of them ran off the train to the Great Hall. They were so hungry they didn't even talk while they ate. After Hermione was done eating, she went to the Ravenclaw table to talk to one of her friends. Ron peered over to see who it was but all he could see was the girl sitting next to her. All of the food in Ron's mouth fell onto the floor. He only could see her a little, but he liked what he saw. Harry was so tired he couldn't see what Ron was looking at so he nudged Ron to follow him to their common room.  
  
When they got to their dormitories Harry jumped into his bed and fell asleep. As for Ron, he couldn't sleep. He spent half the night thinking about her. Who was she? He never saw her before, but he also hasn't seen any Ravenclaw girl before. Finally he fell asleep. 


	2. Paired Up

Ron was awaken by a pile of clothes thrown on top of him.  
  
"Hurry up Ron and get dressed, remember Professor Dumbledore told all the fifth years to go to the Great Hall in the morning?" Harry said as he put on his robes.  
  
"Yeah, whatever Harry," Ron said as he slowly got up out of bed.  
  
As Harry and Ron ran into the Great Hall, they saw Hermione beckoning them to go and sit with her  
  
"As you all know you have all become Fifth Years at Hogwarts and this year each person will be assigned up with a person from another house," Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"What does that mean?" Ron confusedly said.  
  
"You will be in the same classes and have to do assignments with he or she." Professor Dumbledore finished saying.  
  
"I wonder who I will be paired up with?" Ron thought.  
  
Professor Dumbledore said a lot of names before Ron actually cared.  
  
"Harry Potter, will be paired with. Danielle Radcliffe." Professor Dumbledore replied.  
  
A dark brown haired girl with hazel eyes walked up to Harry and sat down next to him. Danielle smiled at Harry and he smiled back.  
  
"This is going to be a good year," Harry whispered to Ron. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hermione Granger will be with. Karissa Watson," Professor Dumbledore continued.  
  
A golden brown haired girl with brown eyes went and sat next to Hermione and started talking to her. A few more people were said until.  
  
"Ronald Weasley will be paired up with. Rebecca Grint," Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
A tall, brown haired, Ravenclaw girl with greenish-blue eyes walked up to Ron and sat next to him. Ron couldn't take his eyes off of her so Harry bumped him out of his stare.  
  
"You'll never like a girl, eh Ron?" Harry said in a chuckle.  
  
It was her. Ron couldn't believe he got paired up with the girl he had thought all night about, how lucky was he?  
A/N REVIEW MY STORY PLEASE!!  
  
MoonAngel/Sirius's Girl- Here is the 2nd chapter finally and yes, Sirius's first kiss was you. (  
  
Born2ACTLikeMe- Thanks for reviewing my story Emma! I hope you don't mind me using your last name in the story, I couldn't think of any.  
  
Felton Fanatic-Yes, Felto is very hot. lol  
  
Angl4eva667-I will put you in my story, so don't kill me! 


End file.
